The Slpit in Reality
by Brony-Online
Summary: An event with Chrysalis spirals out of control. Now with no guidance and no backup it is up to the Mane 8 to find the solution and restore there friend. All they need to do is find the Split in Reality but what happens, when the unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I stood on the ridge, panting hard as all my anger flowed away and I powered down. I looked down at the pony I just killed and looking down at their lifeless corpse I felt happy. I finally felt free. Then I looked back at my friends.

They were all in shock. Then I realized what I did. I murdered somepony in cold blood.

* * *

When most ponies think they've seen it all did it all. 1 time out of 10 they haven't. Today was a day that will not be forgotten.

We are running. Panting hard we didn't care where we were going but the only thing that mattered was that we got out alive. Bolts were whizzing past our heads as we ran until we saw it. The exit. We were almost out of this hell hole at least until she showed. Collapsing the roof behind us was Queen Chrysalis. She was ferocious like a predator she had her eyes locked on us, we were her prey and we had fallen right into her trap.

We finally made it out into the fresh air just outside the Changeling Kingdom as the hallway collapsed behind us. Then a burst of magic came out and hit me from behind. The last thing I saw was Queen Chrysalis standing over my body.

But in order to tell this story right I will have to start from the beginning. It all started yesterday morning just as things started to get back to normal after we defeated Sombra 3 months earlier.

 **One day earlier**

It was a beautiful morning as the sun rose over the horizon. The Crystal Castle shone brightly as the rays of the early dawn reflected over it. It was a magnificent sight to be hold for ponies coming far and wide seeking help from the princess of friendship, Twilight Sparkle.

The early rays soon worked its way past the blinds up to the 4 poster bed near the center of the room. There lay Princess Twilight, sleeping soundly. Soon the rays of sunlight worked its way slowly but steadily along the ground, up the bed, and into the sleeping alicorns closed eyes.

The door opened and in came a dragon a little taller than Twilight holding a plate of steaming waffles with whipped cream on top. The dragon put the plate of waffles down on the table near the door which had 3 chairs circling it. Then the dragon set to work. Cleaning up several scrolls and pieces of paper. After that he set to polishing the floor.

During his working the Princess stirred. With a yawn she got out of bed and walked towards the table and sat down. As she ate her pancakes something bugged her dearly.

"Hey Spike. Have you seen Starlight this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah. I saw her go off to Fluttershy's. Something about taking care of her animal friends." the dragon known as Spike said.

"Well what of Thomas? How has he been as of late." Twi replied.

"As good as any of has have been after that whole time travel fiasco." Spike said, "Remember the look on his face when he found out you and Starlight created multiple timelines."

"Yeah that look was priceless." she replied.

After that Twilight continued to eat in silence as Spike cleaned and polished the floor. The days passing by had been long and hard. Between being a teacher, a librarian, a friend, a researcher, and a princess of Equestria, time management was key. Schedules prepared months in advanced lined a single draw.

As time passed on she saw less and less of her friends. Their friendship to most ponies would say that it was fading but to them, their friendship was as strong as ever because they could overcome any obstacle life would throw at them.

 **Burppppp**

A scroll appeared and fell on the floor thanks to Spikes enchanted fire breath. Twilight walked over to it and lifted it up in her magic. A light magenta glow surrounded the paper as it was lifted up and unraveled.

As Twilight read the scroll her expression became more and more worrisome.

The scroll dropped from her magic as she stood there trembling. Spike hadn't seen her this shaken since the Sombra fiasco.

"Twilight?" asked Spike, "What's wrong?"

"Spike get Tom and the girls we need to leave NOW!" she yelled before leaving to grab a future extra supplies.

Spike stood there confused before he spotted the unraveled scroll on the floor. As looked down on the scroll and read it all the color drained from his face. The Changelings have returned and they weren't happy.

 **My POV**

I stood on a ridge and before me was Ghastly Gorge running 20 meters wide and 100 meters deep. To some people it matched its name perfectly but to others it was just the foundation for something beautiful. To me it was a reminder of how my life split. How I came down a path to this world and my influence on it. I hated having the same debate with myself. Was I only hear because I needed to be here or was I here because I needed closure, or was it because I always wanted to be the hero. It was a debate I would rather shift to the back of my mind and that's what I did.

As I stood there I heard the beating of wings. I looked up and there above me and there was RD carrying Spike who had just started to sprout wings but weren't quite big enough to carry him yet.

"Hey Guys what's up." I said

"Twilight needs us. Chrysalis and her changelings have returned and we need help." replied Spike as RD dropped him to the ground.

"Well come on and as The 10th Doctor put it allons-y." I said as we ran or flew back to Twilight's castle.

Back at Twilight's Castle

"Ok so we're just waiting on Tom, Spike, and Rainbow to return." said Twilight to the rest of her friends

"So what are we gonna do." asked Fluttershy

"We're going to Princess Celestia and then we are leaving." said Twilight

"And why don't we just leave now." said AJ

"I don't know, it might just further the plot for something really epic that might happen later." said Pinkie

"Okay then I'm just gonna leave that to Pinkie being Pinkie." said Twilight just as the Library door was throne open

"Let's go kick some Changeling hide." said RD

"Ok everyone hold hooves." I said while grabbing hold of Twilight and Rainbow's hooves. And in a bright light we all vanished via Instant Transmission to Canterlot Castle's Throne room.

 **Author's Note:**

So this is the rewrite of A Split Reality and I think that chapter 4 is coming along nicely. Until next time evrypony. **Stay Awesome**.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal

**Chapter 2: The Reveal**

I had just killed somepony. The realization hit my like a freight train. I don't know why I did it but I did. So I did the only logical thing.

I got down on my knees and put my hands behind my head, and waited with my eyes closed.

* * *

Canterlot is an amazing place full of culture. Ponies roamed the streets heading to and from work or they where just out for personal vendetta. The Castle was a magnificent white marble building with accents of gold along the towers and front gate.

Then there was the throne room. It was basically a long rectangular room with stained glass pictures. Many of those pictures showed Twilight and her friends defeating nightmare moon another one showed their defeat over Discord. Another showed Shining Armor and Cadence's defeat of Queen Chrysalis. Then there was the defeat of Sombra which showed Spike, the girls, Cadence and Shining Armor, and me defeating Sombra. Then there was Twilight's ascension. Another showed the defeat of Tirek. Then there was the defeat of Sombra when we defeated him a second time and finally was the defeat of Starlight Glimmer.

Sitting on top her throne was the goddess of the Sun, Celestia, and sitting next to her was her little sister who is the goddess of the Moon, Luna. Then there was a bright light that caused both Princesses to cover their eyes with their hooves. Once the light faded in front of them stood 2 earth ponies, 2 Unicorns, 2 Pegasi, an Alicorn, and a DJ.

"I'll never get use to that." said Apple Jack.

"That was fun! Lets do it again." said Pinkie.

"Thank you all for coming on such quick notice." said Celestia, "As Twilight must of explained to you, My Little Ponies. Earlier today we received information that the Changelings are planning to strike again so we have placed Canterlot under lock down."

"So where to now?" I asked

"Well isn't that an interesting question. I was beginning to worry that Sun Butt over here wasn't going to tell you, your mode of transport today." said a draconequus who appeared out of thin air.

"Seriously you asked Discord, the master of chaos to help us!" I exclaimed

"That would be Discord, the reformed master of chaos, to you and don't you forget it." Discord said with a huff.

"While it might not be the most conventional way of transport, Discord is the only one who knows where Chrysalis and her hive is." Celestia said

"See even Sun Butt over here trusts me. Do you not Tia." said Discord while flicking Celestia's horn making it wiggle."

"Any who me, Tom and Starlight are off to save our friends and the Princesses." said Discord nonchalantly.

"Discord? What do you mean 'save our friends' when our friends are here." I said.

"Oh you mean the Changelings that replaced them once Princess Twilight received that message from Sun Butt this morning. It was such a swift plan except you forgot one miner detail." Discord said while our friends and the Princesses turned into changelings in a flash of green light, "Celestia wouldn't stay silent, she would yell at me for calling her Sun Butt."

( /wvcoly2i-3M)

"Well Discord." I said, "Activate contingency plan CRF 0-128 Oscar Beta."

"You could of just said run and never look back" said Starlight

"No Starlight. That's contingency plan Petunias." I said as Discord snapped his claw and we

disappeared.

"Queen Chrysalis is going to have our chitin for this." said the changeling that was pretending to be Twilight

"Yep." said the other changelings in unison.

Meanwhile by a wagon just outside Ponyville

A blue unicorn was outside by her wagon lying on a beach chair soaking up the sun. She was enjoying the sun's rays as she was taking a rest on her way to visit her friend Starlight Glimmer. Just then there was a bright flash of light and out popped me, Starlight, and Discord.

"Starlight!" exclaimed the blue unicorn

"Trixie!" yelled Starlight as the two ran towards each other and shared an embrace.

"Discord." I said, "You activated the wrong contingency plan. This is contingency plan CRF 0-129 Beta Sierra."

"Not even a thank you for saving your skin." said Discord

"So what brings you here Trixie?" I asked

"Well I was on my way to visit Starlight when you guys just popped out of no where." said Trixie

Just then there was a rustling of leaves from a nearby bush. I turned and powered up to a Super Saiyan and shot a Ki blast directly at the bush. As the bush burst into flames a changeling jumped like 10 meters high out of the bush with his butt on fire.

It then landed with a thud and Discord then proceeded to take a bucket of water and extinguished the fire. The changeling looked like every other changeling except for one key element. His wings are a transparent glossy blue. He lay on ground with his head in the ground.

"Last time I try to speak to you guys with Tom around." said the Changeling

"Heh, sorry about that Thorax." I said while powering down

"Yeah, yeah. Next time you do that make sure it isn't me. I'd like to refrain from being turned into a Crispy Burnt Changeling if I can avoid it." said Thorax

"Next time leave the firework display to me because The Great and Powerful Trixie can do that 100 times better." said Trixie

"And Trixie is as boastful as ever. Well lets get started." I said, "Hey Discord. I thought you would flip out when you found out they took Fluttershy."

"Yes well I needed a team first if I was going to rescue her." said Discord, "And since I trust only a few ponies that I don't care about in..."

"Wait so you're telling me we're your little Suicide Squad." Trixie said.

"Yes. You guys should be thrilled that I, Discord, chose you to help me. Even if you die I won't care at all." Discord said

"Yeah I don't back you on this one Discord but who am I to argue." said Starlight

"Something tells me this is going to be a long day." I said as Discord snapped his claw again and we all disappeared in a blinding bright light.

 **Author's Note:**

So here is Chapter 2 not much has changed but


	3. Chapter 3: The Incident

**Chapter 3: The Incident**

In bright light flash we appeared on a rocky surface. Discord appeared to be looking for something while Thorax seemed dazed as he was a bit shaken up because of the teleport. As I took in my surroundings everything was brown. It is a desolate wasteland with no civilization for thousands upon thousands of kilometers.

"Hmm." Discord said, "My magic should of teleported us straight to Fluttershy."

"Well maybe they're in there." said Trixie, who was pointing over to a big dark castle with holes in it with a big spire on top.

"Um. Is that what I think it is." I said

"Yep. Welcome to the last place anypony would want to be.", said Thorax, "The Changeling Kingdom."

"Well no turning back now." said Trixie

"Hey any of you guys getting that feeling in your stomach like something bad is about to happen." I said

"Nope." they all said in unison

"Come on squad time to go." said Discord

We started walking towards the hive. As we got closer and closer the pit in my stomach just got deeper and deeper. The hive itself stood a good 125 meters high. The structure, which we could now see clearly, had holes in it. It sought of reminded me of a changeling. Sadly we didn't know we were being followed.

As we got closer to the entrance we noticed some guards standing at the entrance. One was more bulkier than the other.

"Any way we can get past them?" asked Discord

"Sometimes the answer is easier said than done." I said as I threw a rock that distracted the changeling guards giving us an opening to get inside.

"Quickly lets go" I said as we sneaked past the guards

The inside of the hive was massive it was like a gigantic maze. The hall ways were constantly changing. It was literally the expression when one door closes, another one opens and it was just a major head ache trying to predict where the next path would open or close.

Thorax was at the head of the group because he knew where the throne room is and we were certain (according to TV tropes) that was where our friends were being kept. The floors were made out of granite and obsidian compound. The air had the slightest smell of burning phosphorous (actually smells like rotten eggs). Suddenly Thorax stopped.

"Nopony move a muscle or make a sound." Thorax whispered

We were so quiet I could swear some of us just stopped breathing altogether. As some dust fell from the roof, it decided the best place to land was Discords nose.

"Ahh. ahh. CHOOOOOOOO! sorry allergies." said Discord in a muffled voice like he was recovering from a cold.

We were then surrounded by changelings so we did the only logical thing. Run.

We jumped through holes used smoke bombs and mirrors. The Discord stopped dead in his tracks skidding about 1.5 meters.

"Discord we got to move!" I yelled

"Go on ahead I'll distract them just keep the others safe." said Discord as he turned around and ran into the group of changelings. The one thing I saw Discord do was the last thing I expected. Self sacrifice. As we continued on we could hear Discord's screams. Then there was silence. He screams had just been silenced and we feared the worst.

The mood didn't get better as we continued towards our destination. The loss of Discord was evident. Things from there on out where quiet to say the least except for the odd guard running by.

Progression only got slower. Most was due to the heightened amount of guards as we got closer to the throne room.

"Last stretch everypony." I said, "Lets not let Discords sacrifice be in vain. We're the only ones who are able to do this."

"Lets do this." said Thorax who started pumping his hoof.

"No plan is perfect and self sacrifice is sometime the only thing to keep a group going." said Starlight

"I got nothing." said Trixie shrugging.

"Lets just keep moving." suggested Thorax

We kept moving forward until we reached a split in the road. As we tried to think of which path to take we heard voices from behind.

"Quick take the right one. I'll destruct them and take them down the left one." said Trixie

"What is it with you ponies and self sacrifice these days." I said.

"Thomas quickly!" yelled Thorax as we left Trixie behind as she led the changelings in the other direction.

As we ran down the tunnel I started to question whether or not this was a trap. An elaborate scheme that made me activate my contingency plan. Maybe I thought I was 4 steps ahead of everypony when in reality I was always gonna be 10 steps behind Chrysalis. My plans where probably useless except for 2.

"Ok everypony . Here's the plan." I said

As me and Starlight walked on, we soon reached the throne room. It was a huge chamber with a big throne in the middle. The throne itself was made from enchanted obsidian (we only figured that part out later).

"Ok so where is big bad and ugly" I said. Just then a strange green glob fell from the ceiling. Me and Starlight both looked up in horror. What we saw was our friends trapped in some green cocoon. Trixie and Discord where in the cocoons as well.

Just then a head popped out from in between the cocoons. It was the ugly bug queen herself. Queen Chrysalis then dropped down from the ceiling and looked down on us.

Me and Starlight both got into attack stances ready to fight. Chrysalis then started circling us. She was looking us like we were her next meal.

"Well, well, well." she said, "What do we have here. Two more ponies to join my collection."

"Heh. You seem to have underestimated us." I said as I tried to Super Saiyan but couldn't

"What?!" I said, "What happened to my powers."

"Seems like another one of your foolish plans have failed again." Chrysalis said.

"You'll never get away with this." said Starlight

"The one thing you have failed to realize here is that I already have." the Queen said, "You see I've always been millions of steps ahead of you."

Just then some Changelings came up behind us and spat some goop on our feet that stopped our movement. Then she zapped Starlight who then dropped the disguise to reveal Thorax.

"Ok." I said, "Starlight! Plan B."

Just then all the cocoons fell to the floor and popped open. As the cocoons hit the floor I took out a knife and cut the goop securing me and Thorax to the ground. We then raced over and helped them up.

"What happened." said Twilight

"Where are we." said Shining Armour

"That doesn't matter." I said as Starlight dropped from the ceiling, "Everypony RUN!"

We started running. Panting hard we didn't care where we were going but the only thing that mattered was that we got out alive. Bolts were whizzing past our heads as we ran until, we saw it. The exit. We were almost out of this hell hole at least until she came into view. Chrysalis was causing the roof behind us to cave in. She was ferocious like a predator she had her eyes locked on us, we were her prey and we had all fallen right into her trap.

We finally made it out into the fresh air just outside the Changeling Kingdom as the hallway collapsed behind us. We thought we could all relax but then there was a sudden pain through out my entire body. The last thing I saw was Chrysalis standing over me

In bright flash of light the ground started to shake and cracks in the ground sprouted out. Then there was nothing. Everypony stood in shock. Queen Chrysalis had killed me and now I was gone and as quick as she appeared Chrysalis was gone.

All that was heard after that was Queen Chrysalis' Villainous Laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

I waited and waited. On my knees. Then I heard hoof steps behind me. Who ever it was, I didn't care. All I knew was that this was probably going to be the end of me. I had at least hoped for one more goodbye.

* * *

A week passed and there was still no reports on Chrysalis or her hive's whereabouts. Many thought that they had disappeared never to be seen again but deep down everypony knew that wasn't true. The Changelings would return sooner or later and the battle waged would leave everypony devastated. Like the old saying goes, "One shall rise and one shall fall". Sadly, I was the one to fall and Chrysalis was the one to rise.

Two weeks after my death they held my funeral. Many ponies came from far and wide even Sunset and her friends came. Everypony was distressed and sad. They knew it would never be the same because like I said many, many years ago, "When a hero falls, only more will follow". That was what they were scared of the most. Their own demise.

After everypony arrived, the funeral started. So many sad faces where in the crowd. Many of which my friends would probably never see again. The weirdest part of it all was that on top of a hill was Queen Chrysalis looking down on the funeral. She wasn't there to crash it or anything, she was there to pay her respects to her fallen foe. Although she would never see me again, we would meet again one last time before it was over. I'd make sure of it.

Celestia was the first to speak. "Welcome my little ponies to probably one of the saddest days Equestria has see since my Sister turning into Nightmare Moon and Princess Twilight turning into Twilight Terror."she started off, "Today we are here to morn the loss of a great hero. Maybe one of the greatest heroes Equestria has ever seen. Like many things in life, there is a time for things to fade away. Thomas faded away a bit to early. We will forever be in debt to him. He has done so much for us, and for Equestria."

Celestia stood there for a bit remembering some good times. She then took her seat and Luna took her place.

"Hello everypony. Today shouldn't be about morning him. We should celebrate his accomplishments and his life. Funny enough it was me to be the first to help him but through finding friends among him, they were able to save this land countless times. He is a hero Equestria will never forget and the entirety of Equus is safe because of him and his friends.

She thought back to the time Tom brought his friends from Earth here for a visit.

* * *

"Come on guys let's go." I said to my friends as I opened a portal.

"Well YOLO. Right guys." Dillon said getting nods from the others as they followed me through the portal.

 **Meanwhile in Equestria**

"Whats taking them so long I can't wait to meet them." said Pinkie bouncing up and down

"Hold up Pinkie you know that Tom said it would take a while." said Twilight as Luna and Celestia landed behind them

Just then a portal appeared out of no where and out came me with my friends who remained human.

"GREETINGS PEOPLE OF EARTH, ME AND MY SISTER ARE EXCITED TO MEET THY ACQUAINTANCE, FRIENDS OF THE GREATEST HERO OF EQUESTRIA" said Luna using the royal Canterlot Voice making my friends temporarily lose there hearing and fly into a nearby building

"Ah my ears." said Dillon

"What. Did you say A sack of potatoes." said Keon

"That is one great set of pipes." said Grant

While Luna looked sheepish. Everypony else present started laughing at my friends predicament.

* * *

As Luna finished thinking back to that time she shed a tear. She then took her sweet before the damn broke. Next up was Twilight.

As an emotional Twilight went up to the stage she could of swore she saw me standing there smiling at her. As she got into position to make her eulogy she brought out some cue cards.

"Greetings ponies and friends. Today is a sad day but Thomas wouldn't want us to keep our heads in the gutter. He would want us to strive and celebrate our memories we made with him. Like Thomas said the future is never set in stone. So maybe there is hope, and just maybe a silver lining under all of this. I say this on my friends behalf because they are in a difficult space right now. As she closed her eyes she remembered the best days and the time I had the worst mental brake down because of her.

* * *

"That's why I think Twilight shouldn't be around my technology." I said

"Well that makes sense. Except it's Twilight what else would you expect." said Spike

"Elementary my dear Spike." I said

"I still don't get that reference Tom." said Spike as me, Spike, and the girls (except Twilight) reached my house.

"In due time Spike, in due time." I said pushing open the door

As me, Spike, and the girls entered my house we found Twilight on the ground with my computer. She was dismantling the entire thing.

"Uh. uh. uh" I said

"Oh. Hi Thomas. Hi Spike. Hey girls. How are you." said Twilight nonchalantly.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." I said again

"Um Twilight. I think you broke him." said Rainbow

"Why do you say that." replied Twilight

"Well maybe it has something with Tom sitting the corner rocking back an forth and muttering, 'uh. uh. uh', over and over again sugar-cube." said AJ

True to her word I was in the corner doing exactly as he said. Then Twilight burst out laughing. Then Spike burst out laughing as well, while I was left to my mental breakdown. Then the rest of the girls burst out laughing.

* * *

As she went back to reality she noticed her friends smiles and tears. A beautiful speech for a beautiful friend. A friend they would remember forever.

Finally it was Sunset's turn. She got up and walked to the podium. It wasn't that long ago she had spoken to me. It was about a week before my death. Unlike everypony else Sunset wasn't a complete mess. If she was sad, she didn't show it.

"Hello everypony, and welcome to maybe one of the saddest days of our lives. Today we celebrate the life of friend dear to all of us. If it wasn't for Twilight, her friends human counterparts, and Thomas. I wouldn't be here today. Like a great person once said, "In real life the hero never gives up at what they do.". That hero was Thomas and no matter what happened in life. After his family was killed and after all the tragedy and friendships he made and lost, he never gave up being the hero. He will always be one. Through out time he will be remembered and when our time comes. We will meet again." said Sunset as she then proceeded to take her seat.

After the funeral ended Twilight's human friends had said their goodbyes and were now leaving. Sunset had graduate a couple weeks ago and had decided to stay in Equestria, she told her friends that she would come visit soon. After all, friendships last for ever.

Once Sunset was sure that it was only the Princesses and Twilight's friends present she quickly puled all of them into the throne room with Spike in tow. As they reached the throne room in Twilight's Castle, Sunset quickly locked the doors.

"Ok everypony. Thomas isn't dead. It is time to activate His last contingency, TSR." said Sunset to all the shocked ponies and one dragon in the room.


	5. Chapter 5: The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 5: The End of the Beginning**

As I was hoping for one last goodbye, I could see something. It looked like a spirit from how pale it was. It took a second or so but I realized it was Chrysalis and she was smiling at me, like she knew what my fate was and what would happen. To me, this is what I thought my fate was meant to be. Death was my fate.

The room was dead quiet. Even Princess Celestia and Luna didn't really comprehend what they had just been told. Starlight and the Mane 6 were in shock. Their friend was alive and that was all that mattered.

"What do you mean Thomas is alive, Sunset?!" said Twilight being the first to recover from the initial shock of the incredible news.

"What I mean is that Thomas died but he didn't. Before the spell could kill him he split himself into different entities that scattered themselves across the multiverse," said Sunset

"Equish please for the ponies that don't speak nerd and aren't nerd-Ivorian," said Rainbow Dash.

"The simple version is that Thomas isn't dead but split into six different creatures located across different worlds," said Sunset.

"Ok, but how do we get him back Sunset? It isn't like there is a portal that could take us to different worlds. Unless the is," said Rarity with a sigh.

Sunset response to that was a smirk, but it wasn't a regular or cocky smirk. No, it this was the all knowing smirk of destiny. "Then you probably underestimated Thomas. I was surprised at first when he told me. But it was still being built at the time," said Sunset.

"So where is it located, darling?" said Rarity.

"Follow me and all will be revealed," Sunset replied.

Sunset then proceeded to lead the group through the labyrinth known as Twilight's Castle. As the group was walking they passed my room. A while back, I moved into Twilight's Castle as during the battle of Tirek my house had been destroyed. Spike, Twilight, and I had lost a lot that day but we had gained even more. It was a good five more minutes before Sunset stopped walking.

Sunset stopped in the more secluded part of the castle and placed her hoof upon a section of the wall. The wall then began to glow. The light became brighter and brighter until the blinding red light faded and a door revealed itself.

"I must warn you what you are about to see might violate the laws of physics...except you Pinkie. You violate those all the time," said Sunset,

"So when everypony is ready we can begin,"

"Ok Sunset. We're ready. Let's go save Thomas," said Twilight getting nods of agreement from everypony else present.

"Ok brace yourselves because what you're about to see might be a bit confusing at first," said Sunset.

Sunset then pushed open the door and stepped inside. Everypony else followed after her but as soon as they entered the room they stopped as their mouths hit the floor. Inside the room was the most technological advanced lab ever. I won't go into specifics but it was a pretty cool lab.

The place was littered with blueprints and notes. The notes were all about time dilation and temporal displacement. Only a hoof full were about dimension traveling and jumping.

"What is this place," said Celestia, taking a look around the room while glancing at the many computer screens that lined the desks.

"This is the lab that Tom created for Project TSR. TSR stands for Time, Split, and Reality. Tom wasn't just researching his powers, he was also seeing if he could create a device that could open a portal to different worlds. He was also looking into time dilation," said Sunset as she walked towards a large structure covered by a sheet in the back of the room.

"But why would Tom have a place like this," said Twilight.

"Who cares? This place looks awesome and eggheady. I dig it. Except for the...you know...the eggheady part," said RD.

"Remember the time Tom said that he had a contingency plan for pretty much everything," said Sunset.

"Yeah, I remember him saying that in the hive. Sadly, all his plans had to be scrapped thanks to Chrysalis. Well all but two, and one of them was the plan we used to save all of you," said Starlight.

"So this is Tom's final contingency plan," said Twilight, "but why keep it hidden from us. Why hide all of this?"

"Well Twilight, the answer is simple. This was a final contingency plan that was never supposed to be enacted which is why he never told any of you," said Sunset, "So, who's up to save Tom, the multiverse, and look cool while doing it?" asked Sunset, who then proceeded to pull the cover off the structure revealing a circular device with wires coming out of it. The structure of the device was about 15 feet high and the circles width was about 5 feet thick. There was a ramp leading up to the center of the device.

"Now this, everypony, is how we are going to do it. Operation A Split Reality is now a go," said Sunset beaming.

 **Meanwhile in a different dimension**

A red pony was hanging from chains bleeding from multiple places and his horn was broken. The room was lit by a dull light emitting from the lone torch. There was a table nearby littered with many torture devices, ranging from knives to maces to semi-lethal injections, ranging from potassium chloride (KCl) to insulin. Blood coated the floor. The red stallion started seizing as his heart stopped.

"Uhh. What am I gonna do with you, scumbag? You thought I would forget you. Even after all this, we are still bound. Forced to be together until the end of time," said a menacing voice as he used his magic to start resuscitating the dead stallion. The creature succeeded and the stallion was brought back to life.

"What do *cough* you want you...you monster," said the stallion.

"Don't play the fool with me!" the voice screamed, "You say you don't remember me but I remember you."

The red pony opened his eyes for the first time in days. He had never seen his captor. "Leave me alone. Please just let me go," he said.

The the creature stepped out of the shadows and was revealed to be a pony with a black coat. "Hello Tom. Surprised to see me," said the evil pony as his villainous laugh rang out through the entire cavern.


	6. Chapter 6: The first peice of the puzzle

**Chapter 6: The First Piece of the Puzzle**

Death was what awaited me. As much as I hate to admit it, I guess if you try to change the past the multiverse only replaces it with something more diabolical. That just leads me to believe that no matter what, I am destined to die. At least I did what I did to save my friends... in the other timeline anyways.

* * *

"Set quantum engine to on."

A soft hum started to be heard throughout the room as the quantum engine came online.

"Done. Setting Mana Distortion Field Override to 75%."

"Check. Setting coordinates to mana disturbance."

"Co-ordinates received. Opening multiverse field breach."

"Activating code Alpha Delta Gamma."

Sparks and lightning started emitting from the 'A Split in Reality' device, until a swirling portal opened up and a big wave of mana went over the mane eight.

"Ok team, are you ready?," asked Twilight.

"Yes Twilight. We are all ready. Time to get part of our friend back and look cool while we do it. Also, girls, on a side note. I'm just gonna look 20% cooler than all of you when I do it," said RD, with a smirk.

"Ok Rainbow, we get it. Now come on, and let's start getting our friend back." replied AJ.

"Let's go and save Thomas, everypony," said Twilight. As she finished that sentence, a voice in her head started to recite a prophecy from long ago.

The voice said, "

Seven shall fall and one shall rise, the ashes of the grave dispersed. The chosen one through all self worth, with the sacrifice of the hidden truth. The killer of one but the savior of seven he shall rise, but he has taken the fall of the villain."

Twilight was snapped back to reality by all the girls cheering in unison, and then one by one they walked through the portal. Unbeknownst to them a pony in the universe they were going to picked up on the disturbance and smirked. His plan was falling into place nicely.  
Before Twilight walked through, she pondered why the Oracle of Delphi had reached out to her to say that. As she neared the portal she hoped that the Oracle was wrong for the sacrifice of truth was upon her.

 **Universe 2-1 Alpha**

A portal appeared and out stepped the mane eight. The scenery consisted of burnt or burning trees. The sky was black, probably from all the smoke and skulls littered the place.

"It looks like a war zone," said RD

"I want to go home if that's OK with you," said Fluttershy

"Come on, let's head toward that castle in the distance y'all," said AJ The group started walking towards the castle in the distance. As they walked, they passed geysers of lava and mountains of dead bodies. About a hundred meters away from the castle the group stopped, and Twilight and Sunset began to cry. In front of them on pikes were the head of Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight.

When Twilight and Sunset had finished their episode and regained their demeanor, the group headed forward to hopefully find answers. As they approached the castle they started to notice something weird about it. The castle was made entirely of dark crystals.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Why does this place seem so familiar?" asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure, but it seems rather somber here, darlings. A little too dark for my taste, but I could make it work. Just get me some materials, gems, and some brighter crystals." said Rarity

Twilight was running multiple explanations through her head. "Wait Rarity, what did you just say?" asked Twilight, the fear in her voice now showing. Her brain went into overdrive. As her face tightened up and she started thinking very hard.

"What, that I need some materials?" asked Rarity.

"No, before that."

"That it is a little dark for my taste?"

"No, just before that."

"Oh, that it is kinda somber here?"

"Somber...somber...Sombra. Everypony move, it's a trap!" exclaimed Twilight.

They started running away from the building and out of nowhere ponies wearing grey masks started chasing them. The eye holes were glowing green and they were gaining on Twilight and her companions. Before they knew it, they were surrounded from all sides. They all took defensive stance as they prepared to take on the small army.

"Let's do this girls. Ready?" asked Twilight.

"Ready," they all replied in unison, and they charged.  
Rainbow was fighting all the airborne ponies. She was moving faster than they could blink and was knocking all of them out of the sky, one by one.

"Ha, need a little dash with that," said RD.

Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight combined their magic into one big blast that rendered most of their enemies unconscious.

"Never mess with the evening," said Starlight while Twilight and Sunset face hoofed at that comment.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were all doing their best to defend eat the ponies after them. Applejack kept bucking the enemy ponies and buying time for her friends. Pinkie was shooting them with her party cannon. Fluttershy was hiding in a tree out of sight. Rarity was swinging her fainting couch around.

"Girls watch this," said Pinkie, as she ran towards the crowd. Pinkie started punching the ponies so hard that words like "POW" and "WHAM" started appearing and disappearing out of nowhere.

Suddenly the ponies stopped and backed away while still keeping a circle around the mane eight. The mane eight were confused at first, but then they spotted a dark pony walking through the crowd towards them. When the group saw the pony's face they all gasped collectively.

Standing before them was a pony they thought they would never see again.

"Hello my Queen," King Sombra said, with a toothy grin.

"What do you want Sombra," said Twilight, with hatred showing in her voice. Her teeth clenched together making a very audible noise that sounded like sharp steel rubbing against steel. She took up an attacking stance with her wings outstretched ready for a fight..

"Now that isn't the way you talk to your savior Twilight. Those were your words, not mine. Remember Twilight Terror. Now join me or face the consequences." Sombra said.

"Never! Never again will I be your minion. I would rather die than serve you!" Twilight yelled at Sombra who was smiling back at her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Sombra said. A red unicorn wearing the same helmet as the rest of the minions appeared from behind Sombra, carrying a struggling Spike.

"Surrender to me or your dragon dies." Sombra said.

"Don't do it Twi," said Spike with tears in his eyes.

With everypony behind her telling her not to. Twilight bravely took a step forward. "I'll do it Sombra, now release Spike," Twilight said.

"Bright as usual, my pet. Release the dragon," said Sombra. The red unicorn dropped Spike, and he ran towards her, and hugged her, with tears in his eyes.

Spike saw something in his peripheral vision and quickly pushed Twilight out of the way, taking the full force of the blow. Twilight looked up and she saw blood coming from Spike's neck. Then his head fell off his body and then his body fell to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7: Part 2 of the puzzle

**Chapter 7: The First Piece of the Puzzle pt 2**

 _We never truly die. Our legacy and personality live on in the lives we touch, those people molded by our sacrifices. Our only true enemy is time, because eventually, everything must come to a close. A means to an end._

* * *

Time began to slow. Everything Twilight saw slowly came to a halt as she saw Spike fall. Blood poured from his neck like a river. Her heart felt like it had stopped when she saw his torso and head hit the flaw.

She dashed forward and slipped falling face first into the pool of blood which belonged to Spike. Tears started forming in her eyes. As she sat there, she lost track of time. For what seemed to be minutes felt like an eternity as the scent of fresh blood filled the air. What was worse was that the smell was Spike's dead corpse drenched in blood.

All she felt was anger. An anger deep inside Twilight erupted like a volcano. She screamed and if you looked into her eyes you would of seen literal fire, instead of eyes. Her mane turned into fire and her coat turned white

Everyone was shocked except Sombra and his goons. "That's right embrace your anger. Embrace it and take your rightful place next to me. My. Little. Terror." said Sombra, "All you have to do is kill this pony right here. The one that killed your brother."

Those words rung in her head. The one that killed her brother. She turned to the red stallion. Her eyes fixated on the eye holes and staring straight into his soul.

"One shall fall, and one shall rise, and I will make sure that you will be the one to fall," said Twilight her eyes narrowing in on her target. Her breathing was becoming ragged and uneven. Her vision started to become a little blurry from her tears stinging her eyes.

She charged her opponent head on. She traveling near the speed of sound, only to be tripped by her opponent. She face planted into the ground. Then Twi felt a sharp pain in her back leg. She looked back to see that a spear had impaled her leg and blood started to leak out of the wound. She looked back at her opponent at let loose a barrage of arcane attack spells hitting him directly in the chest, winding him. A new desire burned in her eyes. Not just hate and anger but determination. The last time she felt determination swell up in her was when she used to spar Tom. He would always comment and help her even though they were fighting. The determination to prove herself, to prove herself to him.

She was so lost in thought she didn't see the sword heading directly towards her. She managed to move out of the way but she wasn't fast enough and she suffered a nasty cut on her left side. More blood was dripping to the ground now. Her wound causing much pain but the fire still burned deep inside her. She summoned her own blades and started swinging trying to hit the red stallion. After much missing, she finally landed a solid blow on his front leg cutting it open and watched as the blood started gushing out of the wound.

She felt happy, like nothing else mattered anymore, she felt free. She wasted no time and charged. "You will DIE," screamed Twilight as she brought her blades down towards the stallion, which cut the mask in two and decapitated his horn. As the mask and horn fell to the ground, her heart felt like it had stopped once again. What she saw in front of her shocked her very core. Standing in front of her was Thomas (for the time being he will be referred to as Tommy Oliver, I love my references). The mask lying on the ground, in Spike's blood. One piece of the puzzle solved but the mission was far from over.

Time seemed to slow down to a stand still until it eventually stopped. Tommy's eyes met Twilight's. Twilight was confused until she saw the tears streaming down his face. She could see the regret on his face. His guilt and sorrows all present. She could also see the scars which haunted him physically as well as mentally. She could feel all the anger and hatred wash away as she looked at the mask that had previously adorned Tommy's face. She had seen these masks before, a prototype she helped create during her time as Twilight Terror.

Spike was there for her during her recovery from the incident and never left her side. She was grateful but now Spike was gone.

She turned to face Sombra whose smirk never faded from his face. Death gleamed in her eyes. He didn't care that she now knew the truth he was still as evil and sadistic as he was before. She summoned her swords and charged straight for Sombra. Her anger now heightened and thrown towards a new threat.

Her swords started to emit a strange energy before they caught alight with dragon fire. Twilight's eyes began glowing a draconic green. "You will pay Sombra," she said but it wasn't just Twilight's voice, it was Twilight and Spike's voice. Her eyes began to turn a slight light green, barely noticeable to anypony.

Twilight kept swinging dealing blow after blow. Sombra was on the defensive now struggling against Twilight's ferocious blows. Finally Twi was able to get a blow on Sombra causing a nasty gash on his side. Sombra cried out in pain while Twilight smirked and charged in for another attack.

As Twilight ramped up the ante, she soon started to emit a green and purple aurora. Soon the aurora started to take a solid shape and wrap around her until there was a giant ball of green and purple energy where Twilight once stood. The smell of sulfur and ozone was potent in the air around the giant ball of energy.

Inside the glowing ball of purple and green power. Her body began to shift and elongate. Her legs grew longer and her horn and wings grew as well. Her fur began to change into magenta scales. Her eyes turned fully draconic and changed from a glowing green to purple. Her teeth became razor sharp. She had become a dragon hybrid.

The dragon hybrid broke through the ball of energy and landed on top of Sombra. It opened its mouth and tried to take a bite out of Sombra like Scruff McGruff takes a bite out of crime. Sombra turned into smoke at the last possible second and ended up 20 meters away.

"What power is this!" yelled Sombra as he narrowly dodged a bolt fired from the creature. "What are you?!"

"This, Sombra, is the power of bonded fusion and as for your other question," said the dragon hybrid, "I am no longer Twilight nor am I Spike. Alas, I am no longer a pony nor am I a dragon. I am a mix of the two, the body and heart of a dragon but the intelligence and spirit of a pony. I am the Kirin known as Twike and you, Sombra, will meet your fate." with that said Twilight threw her blade towards Sombra narrowly grazing him only to get hit by Twike's fist.

"What are you doing you idiots!" yelled Sombra., "Get her!". Instantly, Sombra's army surrounded Twike forgetting about the rest of the mane 7, who took the chance to seize Tommy's unconscious body and drag him over to a dead tree which they proceeded to hide behind.

Twike didn't wait for any of soldiers to make the first move. Twike turned and vaporized the group coming up from behind and jumped into the middle of the crowd in front of her. Twike summoned her swords and swung them in a full circle decapitating everypony around her. Blood splattered on her and guts and organs littered the floor around her.

"Who's next!" yelled Twike. None of the army moved, still perplexed at what had just happened. One dumb soldier ran towards her and tried to stab Twike in the head only for the spear to shatter upon impact. Twike didn't even suffer a scratch from the attack. "My turn," and with that Twike bit off the soldier's head and proceeded to eat the rest of him after swallowing the head whole. Another soldier charged only to be incinerated by Twike.

While Twike was distracted fighting off the hoard of mind controlled minions she failed to notice the significant drop in ambient magic around her. A potent smell of death was washed away only to be replaced by the smell of rotting corpses.

Twike turned around only to get hit dead in the head by a powerful spell of dark magic. Twike lifted her head and came face to face with a mind controlled Starlight. Her friends laid unconscious in front of her, and Sombra was looming over her.

Her blood boiled. 'How dare Sombra do this to her friend, her student,' she thought a slight growl escaped her maw. She teleported behind Starlight and with a solid kick straight to the back of the cranium, Starlight was out cold and lying on top of a pile rotting corpses.

Twike turned around and charged directly at Sombra at speeds unimaginable. Halfway between her and Sombra, Twike broke the sound barrier. With swords summoned she cut right through Sombra. Leaving a beheaded Sombra behind. Sombra's body fell and disappeared. As Twike stopped. Twike felt a blade being driven through her back severing her spinal chord. Twike was paralyzed. As blood started fill her lungs very slowly she could see Sombra in her peripheral vision walking around her.

"My, my, my, how the mighty have fallen." said Sombra, "And here I thought you nearly had me. So tell me, demon. How does it feel that all your friends are going to die, and you...can't...stop me." Sombra punctuated each word and then proceeded to grow a crystal right under Twike. The crystal then made contact with Twike's scales. Slowly the crystal began breaking through the scales and made directly to her right lung, slowly puncturing began seeping slowly into her lung. The sulfur and metallic taste danced on her tongue.

So tell me Twike. How did you reach this transformation. You called it bonded fusion if I remember correctly.

 **A month after the events of RoS**

"Is this the place," asked Spike as him and Twilight stopped outside a shop with a sign outside that read Posi's hypno shop.

"I think so Spike," replied Twi, "and if what I've heard is true she can help with our plan, Spike. Our last resort so we don't lose each other. We will not lose our friends if we can prevent it."

Twilight and Spike entered the shop. The sound of a bell was heard when the door closed behind them. All around them was novelty hypnosis gadgets. A bottle of what looked like whiskey rested on the counter.

"Um, hello? Anypony home," called out Twilight

"Yes coming, coming. Please no loud noises," came a voice from the back. A brown bat pony entered from the back.

"Why hello princess, my name is Positivity, Posi for short, but my friends call me Kavi. I also have many tulpa companions who help me with my hypnosis. Hello to you to Spike. So what may I help you with today," said Posi.

"Umm. A friend told us that you could maybe help me and Spike with fusion. He said to use TSR7 whatever that means," said Twilight

"Ahhh TSR7. It's been a long time since anyone has asked for that. Well if Tom said TSR7 then TSR7 it is," replied Posi

"So what do you mean by TSR7?" asked Spike while picking up a gimmick hypno ring.

"Well have you ever heard of the term fusion and do you have a basic understanding of it?" questioned Posi

"Sort of, my friends used it to defeat Sombra a month ago." said Twilight, "The concept behind it is that two beings become one and with that comes an amazing power boost because the two beings energy are multiplied by each other. The only drawback is that it is temporary and leaves both beings drained after."

"Quite correct Princess Twilight. TSR7 is code for a move called Bonded Fusion. What happens is when one of the two beings die, their minds merge just like regular fusion. Which in turn transforms the body of the user alive into the species of the dead user. There power is multiplied by each other and is once again multiplied in between the range of 100-500. The problem with this is that the fusion is permanent. So then anymore questions." stated Posi

"So for example if I was to die, Spike would turn into a pony like creature with the same aspects and powers of a Alicorn while if Spike died I would turn into a dragon but I would keep my magic and immortality," said Twilight.

"That is sort of correct but close enough without getting to technical. Spike any questions you want to ask?" said Posi

"Yeah," said Spike he picked up a ring and showed it to Twi and Kavi, "How much is the ring?"

That caused Posi and Twi to burst out laughing. Spike was a little angry but soon followed suit. Spike would be Spike, no matter which universe you visit.

"Well then...let's get started," said Twi. With a nod of her head, Posi lead her and Spike into the back of the shop.

 **Flashback ends**

Twike's lungs were about 25% full of blood by this point and the metallic taste in her mouth was to potent to ignore. She needed to find a way around this but she was beginning to feel light headed and her vision began to get very blurry.

Starlight and Sombra had hauled all her friends into a cage but left Tommy Oliver lying in front of her. He began to wake. Slowly he began to stand. Through all the pain of his broken ribs and bones he pushed through it. Every so often he would cough up blood but he carried on. Slowly but surely he finally reached Twike and dissipated Sombra's crystals while simultaneously draining her lungs of blood. He carefully closed the wound and healed it. Twike felt alive but tired. She smiled at Tommy and Tommy smiled back. His broken horn making the job very difficult to accomplish and caused him a lot of pain.

Suddenly a blast connected with Tommy and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

CRACK!

Tommy slumped over. His spinal chord was vaporized, he was alive but barely.

She turned around to see who fired of the shot. She saw Sombra standing there with a smile that could give the devil a run for his money.

Twike began to fume with anger. First he took, her, then her brother, then her student, and now one of her best friends. The purple aurora returned and he power level sky rocketed. She couldn't take it anymore and then all hell broke lose.

Twike, in the matter of two seconds, closed the 100 meter gap between them and punched Sombra so hard that 3 of his ribs disintegrated instantly.

"You think you are so high and mighty on that throne of yours. Reality time bitch, It's just me, you and your grave so tell me Sombra do you bleed." said Twilight her mane turning into pure purple fire, "You think that you are the devil and everything evil is yours. News flash Sombra, you're not the devil because she's standing right in front of you."

Twike then punched Sombra over and over. She shattered his spinal chord and broke his front 2 legs. Then with a big tug she ripped his horn out of his head.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." yelled Sombra, "Damn you, you bitch. You'll be sorry you did this you whore."

"How the mighty have fallen. You will fail, every single time Sombra. The dance you claim to be playing with Thomas, has ended. So, this will be the final chapter, your final chapter and just like all your other chapters, this one will also end with your defeat." said Twike

"Well. Sorry for your loss," said Sombra. Twike looked up and saw Starlight scream in agony and then collapse. Twilight watched in horror as her pupil got killed right in front of her eyes.

"You monster," screamed Twike and she the proceeded crush his head ending his cruel reign once and for all. "See you in hell bitch."

As the adrenaline started to fade, she started feeling a little light headed and collapsed. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was somepony walking up to her and then darkness.

* * *

Voices, all she heard was voices, all them echoing. She felt cold but rejuvenated. A weird liquid surrounded her. As she opened her eyes, everything had a tint of blue to it. Beyond the glass all she could make out were shadows. She started hyperventilating.

"No. How, how could Sombra be alive. It was impossible. No no no no no." Twike thought. Her heart beat sky rocketed and she felt like she was going to pass out. The shadows began to run around frantically. One of the shadows picked up a piece of machinery and threw it at the glass. It shattered and Twike was swept out with the liquid surrounding her. She was washed up on the floor. She looked up at the shadow in front of her. As her eyes started to focus it turned out to be Sunset.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Twike," said Sunset with a smile. Twike then gave a faint smile and a laugh before she proceeded to faint because reality had finally caught up with her. Her reality bent before her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: A crazy adventure

Everything has consequences. All our actions can be traced back to a single event, an event that we can let define us, or an event that we can embrace and learn from.

* * *

Una Salus Victis, Nullam Sperare Salutem ~Virgil

* * *

As Twike slept soundly in her bed, anypony watching her would think she was having a good dream but her mind was at war. Images of the fight replayed in her mind: Spike dying, reliving Spike's death from his eyes, murdering tons of innocent ponies, Starlight dying, and finally killing Somber.

She stood at a crossroads. Should she continue to put the rest of her friends lives in danger, which could lead to their demise? Or should she continue with them to try and get Thomas back?

They were one friend down and only a sixth Tom up.

She waited for somepony to wake her from this nightmare. Luckily, she got her wish. Sunset entered the room carrying a tray of pancakes that contained pieces of gems instead of chocolate chips. The gems ranged from sapphires to rubies and even emeralds. Also on the tray was a glass of freshly squeezed hot sauce which smelled like ghost peppers.

Sunset placed the tray on the table near Twilight's bedroom door. As Sunset admired the table she noticed that the table was made out of oak and had mahogany legs. Ripping her stare from the table, she walked over to Twilight's bed, now Twike's bed, and began to rouse the Kirin from her slumbers.

As Twike roused from her slumbers, her eyes shot open and she spat a fireball in Sunset's direction. With a yelp Sunset dived out of the way of the fireball, which shattered the door behind her into splinters.

"Sweet Celestia!" exclaimed Sunset. "If you didn't want to be disturbed you could of just said so you know. Like, 'Hey Sunset, I don't want to be woken up' and I would've been all like 'Sure thing best buddy. There are pancakes on the table if you're hungry'. Instead, you tried to obliterate me!"

"S-sorry Sunset, just another bad dream," replied Twike as she thought back to her nightmarish dream. Somehow she felt they would meet Sombra again but that wasn't important right now.

"It's ok Twike," replied Sunset as she hugged Twike. "We all have them. I'm sorry we lost Starlight but we'll figure it out, we always do." It wasn't anything special but the hug meant the world to her at that moment. It comforted her, giving her solace..

"Come on Twike," said Sunset as she broke the hug. "Eat some of your breakfast and meet us in Tom's lab."

"Ok Sunset," replied Twike. "I'll meet you and the others there." Twike got out of the bed and walked towards the pancakes to sit down. In the most dignified way a dragon could, she devoured the pancakes.

* * *

After she had finished eating, Twike made her way down to Tom's lab. As she walked, she scanned the walls that she used to walk with Starlight. She wondered what life would be like if the whole event never happened. Would things still be the same? Or would time just replace it with something worse than before?

The one thing Twike never noticed before was how delicious the walls, floor, and ceiling looked. The longer she wandered the halls towards Tom's lab, the more distracting it became. Finally, her will failed and she bit a large chunk out of the wall. The walls tasted like sapphires and rubies. She ate on the wall all the way to lab. As she turned the corner, all her friends, sans Starlight, stood there looking at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" she said with her mouth full of crystal wall.. "It's delicious; I have no clue how Spike didn't eat the whole castle by now."

"Um, Darling," said Rarity. "You, um, do know that it is improper for a princess of your stature to...eat your own...castle and home."

"Yes Rarity," said Applejack. "We all know that but y'all forgot that Twilight is a dragon now."

"How about we stop discussing my dietary needs and cravings," said Twike. "No matter how dragon-like it is, and find Thomas number 2.

"Come on girls. Let's do this," said Sunset.

Sunset walked into the lab and everyone followed inside. Except Twike, who thought back to the prophecy.

"It will all be worth it," she mumbled before entering the lab.

* * *

The portal opened and the squad exited. Unlike the first dimension, the area that surrounded them was green and lively. Birds sand and flew about the open sky. It smelled fresh and crisp and felt tranquil and freeing.

Unbeknownst to them, a raven sat in a tree, watching them with vigilant eyes.

"The tracker is pointing this way," announced Sunset as the device pointed her south.

As they walked, they couldn't help but notice a village on the horizon. As they got closer, they noticed that the town was the same size as ponyville. A compound sat on the outskirts of town.

As the group entered the town, Twike got weird looks, but the ponies just shook their heads and carried on with their own lives. The reason for the subdued mood of the townsponies soon became obvious: a public execution was taking place.

As they got closer, they saw a pony locked inside a guillotine. The crowd booed and threw beans at him. The executioner stepped forward and spoke.

"Fellow citizens, "the executioner said. "Mr. Lewdations has been found guilty of murder in the first degree, as well as the rape of ponies, dead or alive, and of all ages. This treacherous pony then proceeds to stuff his victims full of beans and rape their dead corpse again. He has tormented us, making us live in fear for long enough. Now he will meet his maker and spend eternity in Tartarus for his crimes against Equestria!"

With that, the executioner gave the signal and the guillotine's blade descended to relieve the pony of their head.

As the axe came down, so did a circular ball made of metal. The ball exploded in a blinding light. As the it faded, the executioner was in the guillotine with his severed head in the basket. Everypony was in shock over what had transpired.

Two ponies in red cult garments with black accents walked to the front of the guillotine. Behind them was the pony meant to be executed. Now that the group could see him, he was a stallion with a grayish coat with a blue mane and tail. Pieces of his coat were burned and ripped. The bare flesh exposed demonic markings.

The ponies dressed in the garments offered Lewdations a spare cult garment. Lewdations took it and put it on. After he had robed himself up, he locked eyes with Rarity and smirked devilishly.

With a deafening bang and blinding flash they disappeared.

Everypony panicked. Some screamed while others curled into a fetal position, rocking back and forth mumbling prayers.

The gang looked at each other in worry. Who ever this Lewdations character and this cult were, they must be bad news. The cult acted with precision. They were definitely trained but the answer still remained. Who on Equestria would be so fucked in the head, that he or she would want these ponies with them

Twike spotted a shadowy figure out of the corner of her eye and took flight after them. The gang looked at her, spotting the cult ponies running across the rooftops.

"Let's go," shouted Sunset as she ran after Twike.

The group followed in pursuit.

* * *

 **With Twike**

Twike flew after the cult members as they teleported building to building. Every time she got close to them they would disappear and reappear on another rooftop.

Her patience wore thin. She tried to blast them with fire. She hit one of the cult members, vaporizing him instantly. His ashes blew away in the wind, his existence erased. Her mind was buzzing. She had just killed again. Was it her draconic instincts, or was it who she truly was.

The cult members headed towards the compound Twike and her friends noticed earlier. As they neared the compound, Twike felt a sting in her lower abdomen and felt her consciousnesses fade.

Her last thought was 'Well, shit', before she was spiraling towards the ground asleep. Her limp body slammed against the ground with a sickening crack. Crashing at that speed shattered the rocks and dirt, creating a giant crater at her impact point.

Cult members galloped to the crater and prepared to move her inside the compound. The cult's green maned leader and sovereign, Hoover, watched all this. He was tall, and stood proud in his robe with its badge of leadership, as befitted an incarnate from Tartarus

* * *

A collar and leash restrained a pony to a nearby tree. This pony was a unicorn with a light blue mane and tail. Her fur was a beige colour, her eyes light blue. But who is she.

* * *

 **Back with the gang**

"How do you lose a purple dragon?" asked Sunset.

"Easy," said Pinkie. "It has wings and RD is taking one of her signature naps while this wild goose chase happened.

"What do you mean Rainbow is..." Sunset was cut off by a loud snore. She looked up to find RD having a cat nap on a cloud. "Well shit. Isn't this great? Not only have we lost one of the strongest beings in our universe, we still have no clue where Thomas is. It's not like our answer is going to be brutally beat and broken."

As the group wondered around, Pinkie dragging the cloud RD was on behind her. As they walked they heard an echo and sped up. As they got closer, they heard a pony screaming and praying for a pony to stop. The screaming got louder and louder as they ran onwards, but suddenly ceased with a loud crack.

As they rounded the corner, they saw a beaten mare lying on the ground with a stallion smiling wickedly over her. Sunset broke out into a gallop and charged up her horn. The pony beating up the mare took noticed and whipped out a knife. He threw it at Sunset, only narrowly missing her face. Sunset stared him down an angry look on her face. Then she fired. A fireball the size of a pony rocketed towards him. He let out a scream and was reduced to ash.

Sunset rushed towards the mare. There were cuts on her legs. Her back was bleeding and broken. Her back legs were in different directions. As Sunset repaired them she could here the mare below her groan and sniffle. She was broken not just physically but mentally. She was scared out of her mind.

"We aren't gonna hurt ya," assured Sunset. "What's your name?"

The mare looked up at Sunset, looking at her smile. "M-My names D-Deadly Sweets," the mare said.

* * *

 **So I'm going to cut it here. Sorry it took so long to upload, I've just been very busy with my studies lately. Well this chapter was edited by the Super-fantastic Stardust, the Crimson Pose, and the Amazing Penalt. The characters in this chapter belong to the Tyranical Hoovier, the Lewd Abations, and the Deadliest Midnight Stockings with more to come like the Lewder LC. Anyways I'd like to thank all of you who have stuck by this story. I know I might not be the best writer out there so I thank you all for sticking by this figurative piece of work. Until Next Time, Stay Awesome.**


End file.
